


Packing

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [33]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy start packing up Timmy's things to take to LA when they return from dinner with the Chalamet family. When Timmy goes to bed, Armie talks to Liz.





	Packing

As they left the Chalamet Apartment, Timmy let out a laugh. “Well, that honestly went a lot better than I was expecting. I was kinda expecting my dad to punch you. I’m sorry that my family threatened you though. I know you would never hurt me intentionally.” Before they went back onto the main street to make the short walk to Timmy’s apartment, Armie pulled his love into a kiss.

"Thank you for defending me. I would quite happily have taken all the shit your family had to throw at me though. You’re worth everything to me. It feels like we’ve been together longer than 18 months and at the same time it doesn’t feel like we’ve had long enough together. I love you both, so very much.”

“I was hardly going to let my family get on your case over something like the baby’s surname. We made that decision together, well, I made that decision but we will be choosing a name together. But we’ve got plenty of time before that happens. Let’s focus on getting the promo tour over and then we can think some more about Baby Hammer. I’m sure our little miracle can wait.”

When the couple arrived back at the apartment, they began to pack up some of Timmy’s things, knowing that he would be wanting to get out of this shoebox as soon as possible. Clothes and books were put into separate piles, Timmy went through his clothes to see what he would be wanting to take with him now and what could wait until they had a break in March or maybe April, especially considering Baby Hammer was only going to continue growing and he would be needing new clothes every couple of months, if not more frequently. Timmy was exhausted, telling his family and the dram that ensued had left him drained. Understandably so, considering he had no idea which way it was going to go. He knew for sure that Dru and Michael weren’t going to react like his family had.

“Just out of curiosity, when are you going to tell your parents about us? And do we need to tell Liz’s family?” Timmy asked.

“I honestly don’t care enough about my parents to tell them – it’s nothing to do with you, I just don’t want you to have to deal with their prejudice and hate. Neither of us have done anything wrong and that is how they will make us feel. Besides, why should they get to know about having another grandchild when they treated you so poorly at New Years?” Armie replied. “I never thought about telling Liz’s family but it’s something that will need to be done. I have no idea how that will go down but my in-laws are nice people, so maybe it won’t be that bad. Liz is still happy and I’m not neglecting her, Harper and Ford in favour of you so it should be okay.”

“I completely understand that. Right, I think we’ve sorted through enough of my shit for tonight. I’m so tired and need to go to bed.” Timmy announced, getting up from the floor and wandering through to the bedroom. He couldn’t wait to get out of this shoebox and permanently move in with Armie, Liz and the kids.

“Do you want me to go through anything else or do you want me to join you?” Armie asked.

“Whichever. Although, you could do with ringing Liz and seeing how things are in Texas. You could also tell her about the dinner with my parents. Send her my love if you do call.” Timmy stated, from the bedroom as the changed into his bed clothes – he didn’t wear pyjamas, he kept on his boxers and wore one of Armie’s t-shirts.

“How about I ring Liz and then come and join you?” Armie suggested. Timmy smiled and then shut the bedroom door to give him some privacy. And also so the talking didn’t stop him from getting to sleep. He needed it, baby Hammer was draining his energy.

Armie pulled his phone out to see that he did have a couple of missed calls from Liz and some texts.

Liz: I hope dinner with the Chalamet family goes okay xxx

Liz: How is Timmy and baby Hammer? Xxx

Liz: Call me when you have a moment, please xxx

Armie immediately rang back after reading through his messages. “Hello, wife. I’m sorry I missed your calls but Timmy and I had dinner with his family during hich they accidentally found out about our relationship and we had to tell them about it and about baby Hammer and then we came back to this shoebox and started going through some of his shit to see what he needs to bring to LA.”

“Lovely to hear from you, husband. How did things go at dinner and when you told them?”

“Honestly, not brilliantly. But they seem to be reasonably happy with the news of the baby. Nicole is thrilled to be getting a grandchild. Although they gave me lots of shovel talk.” Armie summarised.

“I think you deserve it. Besides, you have no intention of hurting Timmy because you love him so they shouldn’t need to put their threats into action. And Timmy is on the younger side and you are married with kids. If it was Harper or Ford in his position, how would you feel then?” Liz asked, knowing this would make her husband look at things from a different perspective.

“You’re right. I would be very protective of either of our children if they were ever in that position. I just wish there was more that I could do to make them trust me. I love Timmy and I never want to hurt him. I’d rather hurt myself.” Armie confessed.

“I know you would, husband. You love so completely and with all your heart. They’ll see.” Liz assured.

“Thank you. How are things with your folks? And are the kids enjoying Texas?”

“My family are doing well, they were all so happy that I’ve brought the kids although they miss you. I was talking to my dad, and he was telling me how he’s watched the film and thinks you both did an incredible job. I hope this means he is likely to be okay with the news when we tell him. Harper has enjoyed playing with the animals. She’ll probably be asking for a horse soon, you know what she’s like.”

“I’m looking forwards to that.” Armie stated, sarcastically. “Right, I need go and make sure Timmy’s okay. Baby Hammer is completely draining him at the moment. He sends you all his love.”

“Bless him, go to him. I love you and I’ll see you in LA tomorrow.”

“Bye, I love you too.”

After he hung up, Armie went through to the bedroom where Timmy was already asleep in bed, curled up around a pillow. After stripping down until he was only in his boxers, Armie carefully lifted up the covers and slid into the bed. Timmy stirred at this and curled himself around Armie, intertwining their legs and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
